Battered and Bruised
by puppyears4me
Summary: two people are in trouble one is being battered and one is battering can they find it in their hearts to heal each others wounds and in doung so heal their own? i suck at these things but please read and review!
1. Chapter one prologue

Battered n Bruised () Chapter one: Prologue

Disclaimer: he's not mine mommy can I have him for my b-day! could someone send me a god damned plushie please!

A/N: ok this is one of those long stories n I hope you enjoy it! Glad to be back after so long review if you wanna after ur done flames are appreciated as well as praise!

**"****…..………………...Spoken……………………………………...****"**

**"****…………..._Spoken by unknown character………………._****_" _**'**………………………...**_Thought_**………………………………..****'**

**………………………...Narration…………………………...**

"**_lalalalala"_**

**Someone hummed and sang quietly in their garden while picking flowers with her brother**

"Ototo are you done yet we have to get inside before 'he' gets home u know 'he' dosen't like it when I'm outside and he's not home "

**"Just a sec nee-chan …… I think we're too late sis"**

**Car dorm slammed and someone pounds up the stairs **

"ototo run into the trees and do not come out for anyone promise you won't come out "

"I promise nee-chan please come with me" he whispered 

**_"You kno I can't he would kill both of us! Go ototo! Just Go!"_**

**A man emerges from the back door of the house **

"Hi honey how was work?"

"What the hell are you doing outside bitch get your ass over here I swear I tell you to stay inside for your own safety and you disobey just to spite me! You're not getting away with it this time because I love you and I don't want you to get hurt. You'll think me sometime! I swear I only do it for your own good! What would your mother say if she new you were so bad to me!"

"Honey please don't, I know you love me but please honey,"

"Shut up! Listen to me you ignorant wench you only get what you deserve"

"Please let go stop just …"

Sobs echoed throughout the yard and a little boy ran as fast as he could away from the only place he ever knew

**Inuyasha's P.o.v.**

**"Sir, put your arms up and step away from the people." **

**"Jimmy it's me god damnit."**

**"Yash this is the third time this month I gotta take you in buddy, Judge Chi aint gonna like this one bit"**

**"Oh shit Jim he was trying to insult me, plus it aint like he'a dead or nuttin"**

**"Sorry Yash get over here and get in the car"**

**At the hearing **

" As presiding judge over your expansive case file Mr. Yahtaki, I sentence you to spend your summer working at Tokyo general hospital with beating victims. Maybe then you'll see what kind of damage that temper of yours can do."

**"ah shit this is gonna suck a nut."**

-

sorry this is so short but it's just the epi and short chappies + faster updates so leave a message after the beep n I'll bbl bbbbbbbbbbbeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeppppppppp!

ja

Puppy Ears


	2. chapter two at the hospital

Battered n Bruised () Chapter two: In The Hospital 

Disclaimer: he's not mine mommy can I have him for my b-day! Could someone send me a goddamned plushy please!! I want my very own inu-chan!!

********

A/N: hey hey I'm back I kno I said it would be up Friday or at the latest Saturday but Thursday night I got a killer migraine and by Friday I was passed out on the couch all day Sunday it wasn't much better but I started this then just for u guys. Monday I finished it but I couldn't log-in to cause my internet was being gay but it's up now so yay n I'm sorry I broke my promise to ya I hate doing that but I couldn't get this up while I was unconscious! Please forgive me and leave a nice little review for me to read! Thanx

**? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?**

**"****…..……………………………...**Spoken**……………………………………...****"**

**"****………………..._Spoken by unknown character………………………._****_"_**

'**…………………………………...**_Thought_**……………………………………..****'******

******………………………………...Narration………………………………...**

"Doctor, all our Jane Does vitals are normal. Blood pressure, temperature, pulse, blood oxidation, respiration, and brain function are all normal for a girl of her age. Sir the only abnormal thing about this child is the fact that though her injuries aren't that bad and there were no serious head wounds, she remains comatose! What should we do? We cannot figure out who she is, or who dropped her off in the emergency room. We have no clue who she is, she's not in the system, ever for a routine blood test! No one has reported anyone missing and we are no closer to finding any family she may have or her place of residence. Poor girl when she wakes up she'll be all alone in the world."

"Well nurse Sango, you have done well in deducing that physically she is fine considering how badly she was beaten, and she should be awake but I suspect the trauma of the experience is what has caused her coma and not the injuries she sustained during the event it's self. I will leave her case up to interns and less experienced nurses under your supervision of course, dear Sango, as head of the nursing staff and our most qualified nurse. She will be carefully attended to and sustain until her mind is able to cope with the trauma. As soon as she awakens though, inform me and I shall call her a physiatrist with whom she may talk to in order to resolve her issues."

"Hai doctor houshi, I shall keep an eye on her as well as the interns and nurses caring for her"

"My dear Sango, haven't I told you already many times to call me Miroku or at the very least Dr. Miroku"

"Yes well I might be able to remember that if you could remember to refrain from groping the entire female staff of this prestigious hospital. I am surprised you haven't started groping the patients!"

"Nurse Sango I ask that you lower your voice, people are trying to heal and are very fragile, and I would never grope a patient. That goes against every code of conduct I have learned throughout my schooling as a doctor."

"Didn't anyone teach you it was wrong to grope you co-workers?"

"ummm, no they didn't." **he said with a sheepish grin while rubbing the back of his head and smiling brightly at Sango. **

"Well doctor aren't we expecting someone today, a new employee sent from Parole court? That guy who was sentenced to work here until his debt to society was paid off; you know Sesshomaru Yahtaki's half brother?"

"Oh the boy is Sesshomaru's brother is he, well serves him right to actually get punished for something, I hate it when those snotty rich kids get off easy!!"

"Well Dr. Miroku, he should be here any moment."

"When he arrives you give him the tour, and his assignments, I need to go to the E.R. and relieve Kitoru, he's been at it 36 hours straight. I hate the E.R., so much blood and gore, but what's a doctor to do? See ya Sango-chan"

**A very pissed off hanyou wakes up at 5:30 A.M in the morning getting ready for his first day of community service. He has to be there at seven and stay until they say he may leave. Inuyasha is what you night call a night owl, not a morning person! He takes a shower and gets dressed. Then he leaves on his motorcycle for "work". Traffic in Tokyo starts getting bad at four o'clock in the mourning so by six-fifteen it's horrendous. Not wanting to be late, and get more time added on to him community service; he pops a curb and maneuvers in and out of crowds of people until he gets close to the hospital. By now it's six fifty and he has plenty of time to get there. **

"Oi wench, I'm here for my community service give me my assignment and lets get this damn thing over with"

**He yelled at one of the people at the front desk **

"Sir if you could lower your voice please I shall call nurse Sango. She will be giving you the "grand tour" so to speak, and she will assign you your tasks" **said the girl at the front desk with a smile, her name tag read Rin**

ANOUNCEMENT: SANGO TO THE FRONT DESK, ENTRACE LOBBY PLEASE, NURSE SANGO TO ENTRANCE LOBBY FRONT DESK! THANK YOU!

"Un thank Rin"

"No problem, sir, as I see it you and I are now coworkers so I hope we become great friends!"

"Call me Inuyasha not sir or anything like that I'm not old "

"Ok si.. I mean Inuyasha"

**Sango approached looking a little peeved but smiling non-the less**

"Sango, another run in with Dr. Letch?"

"Hai Rin he is EVIL I tell you!"

"hahaha ya don't I know it, be careful Inuyasha, he might try to grope you too if he thinks you swing that way"

"WHAT?" **he said looking up incredulously**

"Just joking Inuyasha but he's still a letch. You'll meet him later now for the tour, Sango this is Inuyasha, Inuyasha this is head nurse Sango. "

"Hi well on with the tour the ward your referring judge suggested was the beating victims ward. There for you will be dealing with emotionally unstable people who need to know they are being cared for but must not be violated or pushed too much. I will personally hurt you if you damage one of these girls, they are all very dear to me and I sympathize greatly with them all. If you doubt I can hurt you I will prove you wrong, I am very skilled in martial arts and train on my few days off.

"oooooooookkkkkkkkk, I'll make sure to play nice. Happy?"

"Yup! Now this is Shintoni Atoruki. She is a delicate case. Her parents moved to America to go into business and promised to send for her when they were able to so she lived with an uncle who beat her every day of her life for four years. She cries every night and she never sleeps more than one hour at a time!"

**Sang said Quietly, then she continued to tell the stories of everyone on the ward, all twenty resident, long term patients, except one. He remained quiet taking in each one's individual story, understanding where they were coming from and how they were fighting to become normal again. Then they got to Jane Doe. **

"This is our last and newest member, kind of a mystery actually because her story is unknown. Someone dropped her off and left before any questions could be answered. It was obvious she had been beaten but the story behind it is still unknown and will remain so until she awakens."

" When will that be?"

"Who knows she's ok enough to wake up now but we believe the shock of the incident but her in this comatose state and until her mind comprehends and accepts what happened she will be unconscious and remain a mystery. Poor girl."

"Poor girl? The way I see it she's a god for nothing weakling. She's ok enough to wake up but she's too much of a chicken to do so, she's a coward. All these other people fight to be what they were before their misfortune but she just goes to sleep and gives up well fuck her she's a waste of space. Maybe she deserved what happened to her. If she really where deserving of care she should put some effort in to getting her life back, not just lay back like a bum and vegetate until she dies!"

"YOU HAVE NO CLUE WHAT THAT POOR CHILD HAS BEEN THROUGH! SHE HAS NO FAMILY LOOKING FOR HER NO PEOPLE TO CARE FOR HER AND SOMETHING TERRIBLE AND TRAMATIC HAS HAPPENED TO HER HOW DARE YOU JUDGE HER!"

"Hey chick don't bitch at me like I don't know trauma!" _'Try watching your parents be murdered at the age of 7. Then live on the streets for four years, to be summoned by a half brother you never knew you had, on that hates your guts for being what you are. Then live in a castle where you serve the servants and get beaten and eat out of trashcans until your old enough to go to a school where not everyone hates you. Gain friends, something you've never had to only have them ripped away from you by you own brother_._'_ "I fought for my life everyday I lived it and not once did I give in." _'Not even after "she" died.'_ "I am proud of who I've become through all of my shitty life and YOU can't judge ME! I have every right to say what I said about that wench and I WILL NOT TAKE IT BACK!"

"You will learn how to deal with people who are like Jane Doe If It is the last thing you do before you leave here I assign you to this patient alone until your sentence is served and your lesson is learned report tomorrow for your training!"** She said in an erily clam voice. He shuddered when he saw the look on her face as they both turned to leave.**

_'Maybe i should have just kept my mouth shut, that bitch is evil! I was right bout this, it is gonna suck a nut'_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Thanx for bein patient r and r pease I'll write more later I gotta go clean the room I can't find the floor, not can't see the floor , can't find the flooor. I think somethingss living in there! Help call an exterminator!

Ja

Puppy ears


	3. Chapter three First day of work

Battered and Bruised

Chapter Three: First Day Of Work

* * *

Disclaimer: he's not mine mommy can I have him for my b-day! Could someone send me a goddamned plushy please!! I want my very own inu-chan!!

********

A/N: hey hey I'm back again n I'm posting a new chapter to this story SUPRIZE!! Lol I'm also working on two other stories so read um if you want to and leave me a little present. Review please!

**"…..………………………...**Spoken**……………………………………..."**

**"………………..._Spoken by unknown character………………………."_******

'**…………………………………...**_Thought_**……………………………………..******

******………………………………...Narration………………………………...

* * *

**

LAST TIME

* * *

"You will learn how to deal with people who are like Jane Doe If It is the last thing you do before you leave here I assign you to this patient alone until your sentence is served and your lesson is learned report tomorrow for your training!"

* * *

**Inuyasha awoke early to the jarring sound of his alarm clock**.

"God damn it all!" **he said crushing it with his hand. It was 3:30 A.M. and Inuyasha was still not a morning person.**

"I hate this goddamned job. Why the hell am I doing this?"** he whined angrily.**

_'Oh yeah I don't have a choice!'_** he thought miserably. Then he got out of his nice warm bed and into the shower where he proceeded to wash himself thoroughly. (**hmm think about that one!**) Then he got dressed in his favorite black pants and red muscle shirt. He hopped on his red, sport motorcycle and drove to the hospital, taking a different coarse then he had the day before. He walked in the door and there in all her morning glory, with a huge smile on her face, was the desk girl from yesterday. The time was 3:45 a.m.**

_'Does she ever go home?' _**he thought and she smiled again and said,**

"Ah Inuyasha. What a pleasure. Nurse Sango should be here any moment with your supplies and then you'll be ready to begin your first day of work"

"Um, thanx Rin."** He said remembering her name from the day before. Then he turned around and there was Sango, his favorite nurse. Ha not! She was smiling at him and he thought, **

_'oh god here we go! She's really creepy' _****

"Ah Inuyasha, you're on time, I didn't expect that one. Well here are your scrubs and your nametag and your shoe covers. Please change in the locker room and put your clothes in your new locker." **She said with a smile** **handing him a pile of clothes and a piece of paper with his locker combo and number on it. He went into the indicated room and put on his scrubs and put his things in his new locker along with his wallet and keys. He closed the door and turned the dial. Then he walked out of the door and Sango said, **

" Now Mr. Yahtaki please proceed to room 219 for your training on basic care."

"Ok Sango, that's your name isn't it. I guess I'll see ya later wench."

"Oh just go!"** he walked to room 219 and saw a doctor in there with one of those nursing dummies that you learn with.**

"oi doctor, what do I gotta learn so I can get this shit done with?"

"Well first of I am Doctor Miroku, chief of staff at this hospital, not "oi doctor". Next, you will learn how to change fluid bags, how to inject medicine into iv ports as well as how to keep her feeding tube properly sustained and you will learn how to clean and dress her cuts and when to ask a doctor or nurse for help. You will learn to change sheets, check vitals, massage techniques to keep her muscles from diminishing too much, and you will learn how to deal with this victim. "** He said in an amused tone at the face Inuyasha was giving.**

"You mean I have to deal with the bit… I mean Jane Doe all by myself?"

"Yes Mr. Yahtaki you will be trained today to take over as her primary care giver, under the supervision on Nurse Sango and my self of course."

_' Oh shit'_** He thought sadly to himself. **_'This is gonna be a fucking long ass day!'

* * *

_

AFTER ALL HIS TRAINING WAS DONE

* * *

(A/n: ok I'm lazy but yeah he basically learns all that stuff and now it's like three in the afternoon.)

**After a long eleven hours of training Inuyasha is sent to room 550, Jane Doe's room. He walked in and saw the girl from yesterday. He closed the door and walked over to her bed.**

_'She looks so weird all bandaged up. The doc. said she had no concussions, and she should be awake. It looks like she's been through absolute shit though. You can't even tell what she really looks like.' _

**He sat down by her bed and looked at the bandage on her face where her cheek was "gashed" open and at all the cuts and bruises on the minimal amount of her small form that wasn't covered by the itchy hospital blanket**.

So Jane I'm supposed to talk to you and chit but I have no clue what to say. The doc said that any voice would be stimulating to your mind so I guess I'll just … um.. Well I have no clue what to say to you and you can't help me cause some jackass beat the shit outta you. Lets see … how bout I tell you how I got stuck sittin here with your last ass. Um I guess it all started when I was out riding my bike and these guys jumped me. I fell off it, but I wouldn't have if there hadn't been like five guys on me,…

* * *

**Inuyasha landed hard on the ground and his bike slid into a nearby building.** **He jumped to his feet and looked over to his bike. He looked at the guys and his eyes flashed red for a second.**

"Ooh you are gonna regret messing with me you fucking losers!"** he shouted, lunging out at the people who had jumped him. He of course knocked them all out in about four seconds and that was when the police pulled up.

* * *

**"…And then well the judge sentenced me here and here I am. Well I know it's not a wonderful excuse but they were asking for it I mean you don't mess with someone like me and get off easily! Hey wench are you listening? H well I guess your not gonna wake up but if I have to spend every day here until you do then I'm gonna have to go shopping. Ugh I hate shopping. Well let's see. First off you need a better sound system. Then of course we need movies and tunes. Gotta have some music! Um I'll get you a new blanket! Those hospital blankets suck a nut!And I'll need a more comfortable chair to sit in and we'll need a bigger TV. Oh and I gotta make sure I get some ramen. Yum I love that stuff! Ok well it's like seven o'clock now wench so I gotta get going. I'm sure you'll be fine with all those other ppl here to take care of you so um. Ya bye."** He said walking out while writing a list of everything he had to pick up and trying to think of a way to sneak it all in tomorrow. He changed his clothes and went out to his bike. He headed out to Wal-Mart and best buy to get everything he needed.

* * *

**

**IN JANE DOE'S HEAD DURING INUYAHSA'S VISIT**

* * *

**There were flowers everywhere and there was a girl picking flowers. Trees and grass and blue skies where as far as the eye could see. A little boy at the base of a big tree soon joined the girl. This was all new to the girl, who was used to blackness and happiness washed over her, but then something was missing and everything faded black again. The girl was no more.

* * *

**

_Well I'm outty for today leave a nice little review for the new chappie and maybe even some suggestions! Madd luv_

_ja_

_puppyears_

****


	4. Chapter four My Happy Home

* * *

Battered n Bruised

('.')

Chapter Three: My Happy Home

Disclaimer: well I would like to be able to say that I own Inuyasha but sadly he is not mine cause if he was, not only would the TV show continue forever but everyone would have Giant inu-chan plushies!!!

********

A/N: wow I'm back with another chappie I'm so proud of me! Sorry it's been awhile but I'm having school issues. I miss having hours of free time every day!! School is GAY!!! On with the story…

**…..………………………...**Spoken**……………………………………...**

**……………..._Spoken by unknown character…................………._******

'**…………………………….....**_Thought_**………………………………..******

******……………………………….Narration…………………………...**

* * *

**LAST TIME**

* * *

If I have to spend every day here until you do then I'm gonna have to go shopping. Ugh I hate shopping. Well let's see. First off you need a sound system. Then of course we need movies and tunes. Gotta have some music! Um I'll get you a new blanket! Those hospital blankets suck a nut! And I'll need a more comfortable chair to sit in and we'll need a bigger TV. Oh and I gotta make sure I get some ramen. Yum I love that stuff! At Wal-Mart

* * *

**Inuyasha walked into Wal-Mart and got a big cart. He headed for the home section to get the blanket, and chair. He picked out a blanket that was pink with Hello Kitty on it. It was fuzzy and warm. He thought,**_ 'Don't all chicks like pink? I'm sure this will be good. Plus it will be easy to smuggle into the hospital. Hehehe. Now for my chair. That will have to be delivered of course, and it'll be a challenge to get it in there but heh I'm always up for a challenge.'_

**He headed for the place with all the chairs and picked out a black leather recliner. He grabbed a sales person and told them he wanted one of them delivered to the hospital in a plain box as small as possible. The sales lady ran off to get everything set up and to add the chair to his bill when he checked out. Next Inuyasha headed to Electronics to pick up some movies so he wouldn't have to always think of things to talk about. He asked a random girl to pick out a few movies she liked, and then he picked out a few guy movies. After this he headed to the check out and paid for everything. He crammed it all in his large book bag and headed to Best buy**.

* * *

**AT BEST BUY**

* * *

**Inuyasha walked into best buy and immediately headed for the stereo part. He got an awesome sound system and put it in his cart. Then he grabbed a few of the new cd's he'd been meaning to buy as well as some chick cd's and headed off to the TVs. He got a 36" flat screen for the hospital room too. Then he headed to the customer service area. He gave the man at the desk all the money in cash and asked to have this stuff delivered to his house tonight, since he needed it tomorrow, and he was driving a motorcycle. They of course agreed readily and promised his stuff would be there by midnight, considering it was ten o'clock now it was ok with Inuyasha, so he headed off to his house. He pulled into the driveway after the twenty-minute drive home and continued up it until he reached the main house. He passed this and went on the smaller road to his private abode and garage. He pulled into the garage and shut off the bike. He exited the garage and jogged to his house to find someone was in it. He crept around back and hopped up into a tree that grew by his window. He silently crawled through the window into his bedroom and made for the door. He sniffed around and at catching a familiar scent he calmed his frazzled nerves. He called out to the stranger as he opened the door and headed for the stairs.**

"Sesshomaru, I know you're here what the fuck do you want?" **he called.**

" Ah little brother. Now is that the way to treat the hand that feeds you?"

**Inuyasha just shrugged and he flopped on the couch. **,"What do u want?"

"Well Inuyasha I heard about your recent visit to the police office. You are such a screw up. Father would be appalled at how poorly you represent our family name! You are a disgrace you half blood freak. If it hadn't been fathers last wish that you be taken care of I would have you killed you insolent whelp." **He said all this in a clam tone that could make anyone shake in their skin. Inuyasha just sat on the couch, used to this kind of treatment. He had after all, been treated this way since he was five and his happy little world was murdered before his very young very vulnerable eyes. He had watched in horror as a demon named Satsumaru attacked his father from the back and murdered him in cold blood. Then the gleaming red eyes of the evil demon turned to his mother. The small inu demon was instructed to hide and not come out until the police came. Listening to his mother, little inu hid in a trashcan watching with sad wide eyes as the demon murdered his mother and ran off into the night. He followed his dead mother's instructions and came out of hiding as the police came up. He was forced to relive the traumatic event to the police many times until his brother came to get him. Everything had been explained to Sesshomaru as well as a note they had found that the great Inutashio himself just before he died. The note was to his oldest son and simple read,**

_Take care of your brother for me

* * *

_

**So Sesshomaru had taken the shivering child and given him to the servants to clean up and put to bed. HE did not sleep or eat for weeks until he one day just started leaving his room and talking again. But from then on he was continuously berated and mentally as well as verbally abused by his brother. On his thirteenth Birthday, a very skinny and angry Inu demon moved into the guesthouse and joined a gang where he quickly rised in rank to become leader in merely a year. That as when he had hi first run in with the police and got in his first physical fight with his brother. He wad been dealing crack to a shifty buyer when the police jumped him and he surrendered. He got 6 months in juvie and got out of the gang business fast. When he finally got home Sesshomaru had been livid and Inuyasha had been thoroughly beaten bruised and bloody. He realized then that there was no family in the world to him and no one he could trust. He had taken to just going to clubs and bars. Then he got caught for underage drinking and went to Juvie again. When he got out he promised the courts he wouldn't screw up again and he was allowed to go home. He had laid low until he knew it was ok for him to go out again and everything had been going fine until he had gotten jumped by some of the people in his old gang.**

'_Hm I remember when I was little and I actually thought the world was a nice place,

* * *

_

**FLASHBACK**

* * *

**A little boy ran around a huge yard while playing and giggling with his father and mother. He squealed with delight as his father picked him up and made him fly like a bird. He was such a happy little kid.**

**

* * *

**

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

_'Then everything changed and that little kid died'_

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

* * *

**The same little boy who had been so happy before now sat in his room and cried quietly to himself night after night. He would leave his room only to be kicked and shoved by the full demon servants of the castle of pointed at and laughed at by others. Even the humans avoided him for fear of his demon blood. He was all alone in a castle full of people. One day he walked to the kitchens to try to get some food because he wasn't allowed at dinner with everyone else, and the cook found him. Angry that the Hanyou child dared steal from him he threw his knife at the small child and hit him in the arm. The little boy winced and pulled out the knife. He ran quickly to his brother to see if he could get some help and when he reached Sesshomaru he said,** "brother I was in the kitchen and**..(he winced trying not to cry in front of the brother he looked up to**).. and the cook threw his knife at me. Please brother help me I am bleeding" **begged the little boy while trying to hold all the blood and tears in that treatened to fall to the floor.**

"Dirty little Hanyou, do not address the owner of such a prominent business so informally. Your blood, your injury is your own fault you stupid gaki(brat). Leave my presence and from now on do not involve me in matters I care nothing of. And refrain from getting your dirty HUMAN blood on my floor!" **After that the little child nolonger looked up to his brother. He despised the older full demon for his cruelty and carelessness. From then on he spent most of his time all alone in his room trying to remember all the good times he had when he was smaller but memories fade and faces blur together as the mind develops some things are lost to us as we grow older. One day the little Hanyou couldn't remember the people he was so sad over. He decided that day to not care about anyone cause obviously they didn't care about him. He left his room that day and anyone who was mean to him got what they deserved. Eventually he grew cold and hatefully and the loving little boy was no more. He had been turned into a thing to be feared by the very people he was supposed to be able to be trust. They had taken a wonderful happy person and made him bitter and vengeful.

* * *

**

END FLASHBACK

* * *

**And that was how the Inuyasha that sat bruding on the couch waiting for his deliveries to come was formed.**

****

WELL JA FOR NOW MORE SOON MADD LUV NE SUGGESTIONS JUST CLICK THE LIL BUTTON AND LEAVE SUMFIN FOR THE STARVING ARTIST.

JA

Puppy Ears


	5. Chapter five Off to an Early Start

Battered n Bruised () Chapter Five: Off to a Early Start

Disclaimer: um ya the plushie I want is on the Internet and my b-day is in nov. Any takers, other than that (hopefully) and a few drawlings, I don't own inu-chan well maybe…….Muahahaha

_(Men come from all around and put Puppy Ears in a white coat and take her away as she continues to beg for plushies!!)_

********

A/N: I gotta rush this the men are coming back, um new chappie up now yay!! Um other stories should update soon but I now am busy on Saturdays and that's tommorrow lol! And my hw load is immense so this might be a tad short sorry!! Ahhh their coming gotta run they can't have my plushy I want the plushie inu-chan plushies!!!!!!!!! _(runs away)_

The voices in control: On with the story…

**"…..………………………...**Spoken**……………………………………..."**

**"………………..._Spoken by unknown character……………."_**

'**…………………………………...**_Thought_**…………………………………….'.******

******………………………………...Narration………………………………...**

* * *

**LAST TIME**

* * *

**He decided that day to not care about anyone cause obviously they didn't care about him. He left his room that day and anyone who was mean to him got what they deserved. Eventually he grew cold and hatefully and the loving little boy was no more. He had been turned into a thing to be feared by the very people he was supposed to be able to be trust. They had taken a wonderful happy person and made him bitter and vengeful**.

* * *

**Inuyasha sat alone in his room for a long time just remembering all the hardships of his life. He was almost dead to the world and would have stayed tat way if the door bell hadn't rang.**

**-DING DONG-**

**-DING DONG-**

**He got up and answered the door. It was the delivery guy with thestuff from best buy. He looked at his wristwatch and it read 11:55Pm. He said**," well you're just barely on time. Bring the crap in here (_he pointed to his living room area_) and set it down. Be careful of the tatima (_woven floor coverings_) you will have to pay for repairs if you damage them!"

**The man said**, "Alrighty here you go sign off on this form and we'll bring in your shipment. Don't worry bout the floors we'll be very careful. No one'd wanna hafta pay for those kinda repairs on my salary." **He smiled cheerily, collected the signed papers and headed to the truck full of crap. He brought in the TV and two other bear like men in their late twenties brought in the stereo system and c.d.s. It took all of five minutes and they were gone. He went out side after they left and sat on his porch for a while**. _'I wonder how I'm gonna manage this? I know I'll have to use my truck to get everything to the hospital and I'll have to get there early enough to intercept the chair that is supposed to be delivered to the hospital at three in the mourning tomorrow. Crap looks like I aint getting any sleep tonight. Oh well it's a good thing I don't need much sleep. I guess I should go get my truck and load it up,'_ **he went back into his house and grabbed the keys off the counter. Then he jogged outside, still in his same black swishy pants and red muscle shirt from early early!! that morning. He ran down the path to his garage and unlocked the door. With a flick of his wrist the lights were on and gleaming on all his cars. Lets get the picture. His garage looked like a large home. It was all on one level, but it was huge. There were isles where he could drive any car he "needed" out easily. It kind of looked like a really ritzy indoor parking lot with marble floors. The interior was lit with inset lighting fixtures and wall sconces. The décor was all white with blood red accents. He had about five rows of five cars and trucks with roads in between the rows with one road on either end. The whole front of this massive garage was automatic doors. The road at the back was for all his motorcycles. They were at the very back of the building.** **The path to the house comes from every door on the right side and converges at a central pint, where it heads to the house. He ran down the first isle, the door he came through lead to that one, and turned down the far road. In the first spot closest to him in the second row, across from where he entered, was the truck he wanted to take. It was his newest possession. A red, full size, uncapped, crew cab, Nissan Titan, "o4 with 24" chrome spinner rims and a tricked out interior with black suede header and seats with red flame shaped suede inlays. The whole theme of this particular truck was flames. It was everywhere there could tastefully be flames. Even the key was one of those cool painted keys with flames on it. It had the new xm radio and the back seat held two huge subwoofers there was a cd player and an mp3 player as well as two fold down TV screens and a dvd player. It looked like a car of mtv pimp my ride to the tenth power. There was a remote starter and seat warmers and everything you could imagine but the kitchen sink. Any way… he hopped inside and stared it up. He pulled out of the spot, hit the garage door opener, and sped out of the garage. He drove fast down the driveway to the front of his humble** (ha ya right) **abode. Then he hopped out, leaving the engine running and opened the tailgate. Being his super human self he loaded the truck in no time while listening to his favorite cd on his awesome sound system. It was the Linkin Park Hybrid Theory Cd. When he was done he left the truck where it was, but turned it off and locked it up. He headed back inside to find it was already 12:30 A.M. and he had two hours to sleep before he had to get up and shower and go to work.** _'Oh well I might as well get my shower now because two hours of sleep aint worth shit. That dumb ass wench better appreciate what I'm doing for her! If she doesn't then she can kiss my ass. Stupid brain dead wench letting herself get all beat up and shit. Weak human woman! Why would anyone hurt a poor girl like that? I doubt she did anything to deserve that. Poor wench could've died.' _**He thought as he ran his water for his shower. Once it was hot enough he stripped down and tossed his clothes in the hamper for the made to wash. He slowly got into the steamy shower room thingy. It's one of those glass rooms with all the showerheads in different directions. He sighed ass the water soothed all his tense muscled and he let his mind wander to where ever it went when he didn't keep it focused. He found himself day dreaming about ramen and pokey. When he final snapped out of it he realized he had drooled down his finely chiseled, sculpted, perfect, **(uh where was I oh yea lol sry) **chest. He grumbled to himself about food as he grabbed his favorite garnie fruitice shampoo and lathered his hair, being especially careful of his two fuzzy ears that were hiding in the mass of shagginess on the top of his head. He carefully cleaned their fur and rinsed his entire head. He then shook the water from his ears and plastered them to his head once more, where they would stay so no one would gawk at them. He grabbed his soap and washed everything** else ( ;) ) **and then he walked out of the shower. He shook his entire body off for about thirty seconds and grabbed a towel. After towel drying his hair and body he discarded the towel with his clothing and headed down the hall to his room. Once there he pulled on some clean boxers and headed down the grand staircase to his kitchen. He grabbed some coco puffs and milk for breakfast, catching the clock on the microwave, which read 1:55 A.M.** _'Wow it's two already! I must have zoned out for a while. Oh well I got another half hour before I gotta leave._**He ate his breakfast and then went back upstairs to change. He walked into his huge closet and pulled out some black jean shorts and a red Billabong t-shirt. He put on some socks and his black and red Vans and ran out down the stairs and out to his truck, just managing to grab his wallet and keys that laid on the counter near the door. When he hopped into the truck and started it his music blared to life and he closed the door. In a trail of dust he was gone. Off to the races so to speak, or as he liked to call it operation piss off nurse Sango and break some rules. Ok so it wasn't exactly catchy but hey who cared. It was fun or so he thought it would be….

* * *

__**

_Hey hey sry it took so long no Jane D today I'm running outta time. I made the image if you can see it! If not then email me with the name of the story in the subject box and I'll email it to ya. I'll try to do one of inu's house and the grounds of the compound and maybe even Jane Doe's room if u want. Just ask and r&r!! I might put another new story up but I think it would be a one shot if I did it. Um sry theirs not much and I guess it seems unnecessary but I thought ppl might want to know a little about his home and get an idea of how wealthy he really is. I'm trying to be very descriptive but I have yet to describe inu in great detail or his home I thing that's coming in the next chappie. I'm pretty sure the total is going to be _

Chapter six : Breaking rules and Breaking bottles

Till then ja

P E


	6. Chapter six breaking rules

Battered n Bruised () Chapter Six: Breaking Rules

Disclaimer: ok well I still don't have my plushie but I still get to watch the new Inu-Chan episodes on adult swim! I still don't own any thing but one day….

A/N: yay for an update! Lol um, I got a review from Lord HayaiKiraa. Thank you for your review! I thought my story was dead but you inspired me to get back on track so this chapter is dedicated to you. I hope you like it. I'm glad I have a fan lol!

"…**..…………………….**Spoken**………………………...****"**

"………………**..._Spoken by unknown character………………….__"_ **'**…………………………………...**_Thought_**………………………………..****'**

**………………………………...Narration……………………………... **

* * *

LAST TIME

* * *

Off to the races so to speak, or as he liked to call it operation piss off nurse Sango and break some rules. Ok so it wasn't exactly catchy but hey who cared. It was fun or so he thought it would be

* * *

**Inuyasha drove to the hospital like the fires of hell were at his heels. He managed to get to the hospital in record time, 10 minutes. He zoomed into the parking lot and parked right outside the front doors. Inuyasha hopped out and ran into the building, through the electronic doors, to scope the scene. Rin was, of course, at the nurses' station so he calmly walked toward her, his mind turning and churning to find a good excuse to get her to leave so he could smuggle in the goods. He finally decided on a coarse of action. His plan was to distract her with something for fifteen minutes so he could get the Cds and movies, stereo system, and TV into room 550 before three o'clock. He looked at his watch and saw that it was two ten and that meant he had plenty of time. **

'_Ok now how to get the wench out of here so I can work my magic? Oh! I got it; I'll have her go looking for a janitor 'cause my locker's jammed. That should work.'_

"Hey Rin, could ya help me out, you see, my locker's jammed so I need a janitor to get it open for me"** He said sweetly to disguise his evil plan of rule breakage.**

"Oh sure Inuyasha I'd be glad to help!"** Rin said in a cheerful tone, confirming Inuyasha's earlier thoughts that A) she was way to happy, and B) she was always here and always awake to boot. **_'That girl must have stock in a coffee company. Well whatever she's on I want some of it fast. I'd kill to be awake like that but I can't. I'm so not a fucking morning person.' _**Rin got on the intercom and called for a Janitor at the floor one nurse's station. And Inuyasha 's eye started to twitch.**

"CUSTODIAN TO F1 NURSES STATION CODE 345, CUSTODIAN TO F1 NURSES STATION CODE 345! THANK YOU"

'_Stupid wired wench ruining my plan. Now what do I do? Damn, shit like this is always fucking happened to my fucking ass. Stupid fucking world always gotta be more difficult than it needs to be. Life is out to screw my ass, hard!'_

**She got off the intercom and gave Inuyasha her heart-warming smile. Inuyasha growled loudly, not having anticipated this turn of events, but trying not to seem agitated about a bump in the road to operation piss off nurse Sango and break some** **rules.** **He shrugged it off and decided to just loose the janitor and try again in a few. As the janitor arrived he went over to Inuyasha and asked which locker was his. After giving the janitor a fake locker number he walked back outside and sat in his car, contemplating his next move and cursing his bad luck.**

'_So what to do, what to do? How do I get her outta my way? Maybe I'll kick her ass outta their by force. No, no I'll never win like that. Maybe I could put something in her coffee, and knock her out for a while… YEAH that would work.'_

"HAHAHAHAHA" **he chuckled quietly to himself while he put the key in the ignition, and speed out of the parking lot, to a bad part of town, full of even worse people.**

**He rummaged through his glove compartment while sitting in an alley about ten minutes away from the hospital. **

"Yes, I found it, now where's that number?" **he said while going through all the files on his phone's address book. When he found the one he wanted he pushed the call button and waited for the mystery man to pick up the phone.**

"**_Hello?"_ said a deep voice on the other end of the line.**

"Yo it's Inu, I need a favor."

"**_Yea, what is it you want Yahtaki, I'm busy"_ he said quietly, in a voice filled with venom. Then a murmur was heard from his side of the line, which roused Inuyasha's interests.**

"What was that dude? Who's with you?"

"_**No one of your interest Yahtaki, but out. Now what do you need, and make it quick, I'm a bit tied up at the moment."**_

"Ok well I need something to knock out a girl for about twenty minutes. I'm in our old hang out. Be here in ten minutes or I'll make sure the police find themselves a pill pusher."

"_**I'm there, just h/o and I'll be over in a few."**_

Inu sat there and waited for ten minutes, and at precisely two twenty five there was a knock on his window. He rolled it down and a shadowed figure handed him a bag.

"_**Here, give her this in a drink of some kind, only one pill, and she'll be out for twenty minutes or so. Now how bout you forget you ever met me."**_

"Yeah whatever Koga, don't worry, I always forget the filth in my life. Now run along back to your bitch, you wreak of that whore."** He said while holding his nose. Then he hit the gas and was off in a flash. Ten minutes later he was back at the hospital with two coffees. He took a sip of his and thought,**_ 'I hope you forgive me Rin' _**as he walked into the building and up to the nurses station.**

"Here Rin I brought you a coffee, I figured since your always here you had to get tired."

"WOW, thanks Inuyasha! Your so thoughtful!"** she said while taking the cup and sipping the coffee. Inu felt bad a little but the remembered his reason for doing what he was doing. Rin yawned slowly and Inuyasha walked out to his car as Rin slowly succumbed to the drugs. He grabbed the Cds and movies from his truck cab and stuffed them in his jacket pocket. Then he hopped into the back of his truck and grabbed the box full of stereo equipment. He hefted it onto his shoulder as he launched himself out of the truck bed and onto the pavement. Then he casually walked into the hospital, passed the nurses station and to the elevator. While in the elevator he pushed the button for the fifth floor and waited. Then the door opened he walked toward Jane's room. Once outside the room he smiled and thought, **_'you better appreciate this wench, you better.' _**Then he walked into the room. Glancing at his "charge" he grinned slightly. He realized, this was the first time he had done something for someone, expecting to gain nothing in return. After shaking such sappy thoughts from his macho cranium, he abruptly turned and walked towards the far wall and deposited the stuff in a corner to be assembled later. Then he headed back out to get the TV. He jogged silently to the elevator and pushed the down button repeatedly. Slowly the doors opened and he launched himself inside. As he waited he contemplated why elevators where so slow, and why the ones in hospitals never had music, but as the bell sounded and the doors reopened at the ground floor, the memories fled his brain like so many cockroaches fleeing from a nice bright light. He glided out of the elevator with the grace of a dancer and made his way leisurely through the hallway and passes the nurses' station, and the dozing Rin, into the lobby and out the doors. Glancing at his watch he realized he had five minutes until the chair was delivered so he hopped into his truck and waited. At exactly two-fifty nine a truck pulled into the parking lot. It was the delivery person. Inuyasha got out of his vehicle and intercepted the guy with his box. **"Yo dude, is that my delivery?"

"Um if your Mr. Yahtaki, then yes"** said the man, scared to be alone in the parking lot, at such a late hour, with such a powerful person. He'd heard rumors that this guy had single handedly landed eight guys in the hospital once, and he was at the hospital for community service on another crime. He had every right to be scared! **

"So, man, what's the damage?" **asked Inuyasha, referring to how much he owed the delivery guy.**

"Nothing Sir, I was told not to accept and money, in any form from you. Boss says deliveries are free for people who keep us in business."

"Dumb ass, your boss I mean, passing up good money. Oh well his loss," **Yasha said as he grabbed the box from the guy and promptly walked away. He went back to his truck with the large box in his hands. Setting it down on the tailgate, he grabbed the TV box and sat it on top of the other, hefted both up, kicked the tailgate closed, and walked back toward the building. Peering around the side of the box to check for people, he walked through the automated doors and back into the lobby of the facility. He walked beside the nurses' station and as he headed towards the hallway, he heard a voice coming from one of the doors to the left. Glancing around to see if anyone was coming, he set the boxes quietly down next to Rin's slumped form and crept over to the door, behind which the most unusual noises were coming. Slowly he peered in through the window. Normally no one could see through the blackness of the room, having no lights on inside, but Inuyasha isn't just any one. He, of course, could see perfectly well. And what he saw, going on behind those doors, had him amazed, disgusted, and astonished. He quietly backed away with a look of pure terror on his face before realizing he could use this to his benefit. Pulling out his camera phone he waited for the perfect time, snapped a few photos, and turned back to his task with a devilish grin on his face, for Inuyasha had just witnessed a terrible vision, which could, and would be his saving grace.

* * *

**

Dun dun dun. Lol a cliffy haha I didn't want to stop here but I figure if I stop here then it's still my longest chapter, and I can start on the next soon, while I'm still inspired. This is not exactly where I expected it to go but anyone who can guess what was behind door number one ( the hospital door) gets a cookie! Lol but anyway, I hope you like it and I hope it's good! I'd like some reviews, but if I don't get any I understand, maybe one day I'll have a fan base of more than one person, but I'm happy with that for now well g2g post this!

Ja ne!

P E 3


End file.
